1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool including a bed, a headstock fixed on the bed, and a movable unit (a second headstock or the like) disposed to be coaxially with the headstock and movable in an axial direction. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in sealing structure of a cover member to prevent chips and so on from entering a feed mechanism side.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sealing structure by a cover member of a conventional machine tool, for example, there is one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-60751. In this conventional seal structure, telescopic cover (a cover member) is attached to the headstock. An upper hem and a lower hem of the telescopic cover are guided by guide plates. Into a gap between two guide plates on the lower hem side, an end portion of a saddle cover is inserted, and a flow path supplying compressed air to the gap is formed. A gutter and a press plate form a labyrinth below the end portion of the saddle cover. A groove and a drain hole are formed below the labyrinth.